Cette Année-Là
by Hiyaka
Summary: 1986 c'est l'année de la sortie de Take On Me, Je te donne ou encore Papa don't preach. C'est aussi l'année des manifestations étudiantes contre le projet Devaquet, l'année où Coluche et Simone de Beauvoir nous ont quitté et l'année où il la rencontra. UA.
1. Chapitre 1

_9 janvier 1986_

1986 c'est l'année de la sortie de « Take On Me », « Je te donne » ou encore « Papa don't preach ». C'est aussi l'année des manifestations étudiantes contre le projet Devaquet, l'année où Coluche et Simone de Beauvoir nous ont quitté et l'année où les calculatrices ont été autorisées aux examens, causant la disparition des règles à calcul.

Sabo avait l'habitude d'attendre l'arrivée du facteur depuis maintenant dix ans. Au cours de ces années, il avait fait la connaissance de pas moins de six postiers différents. Le premier, qu'il ne connu que quelques mois, était un vieil homme qui prit sa retraite. Le second était un homme de l'âge de son père, aux cheveux d'un roux chatoyant. Le troisième et quatrième passaient à la même époque, mais différents jours. Le cinquième, ayant quitté son poste il y a deux semaines, c'était vu remplacé par le sixième. C'est donc avec une certaine surprise que Sabo vit s'approcher une figure inconnue par ce matin hivernal.

Sabo devina la figure d'une femme sous les épaisses couches de vêtements. Elle pédala jusqu'à lui.

« Bonjour ! » salua-t-elle en souriant. Sa parole s'était vue étouffée par l'écharpe qui recouvrait le bas de son visage.

« Bonjour ! » répondit-il. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Jean ? » demanda Sabo, confus. La demoiselle repoussa le casque de ses oreilles et baissa le foulard sous son menton.

« Oh, je le remplace pour les jeudis et samedis ! Je m'appelle Catia ! » expliqua-t-elle.

Sabo nota qu'elle devait être encore aux études, tout comme le troisième et quatrième facteur, si elle ne passait que deux jours par semaine. Elle retira ses gants et fouilla dans son panier. Une main métissée lui tendis deux enveloppes ainsi qu'une gazette.

« Voilà pour vous », ajouta-t-elle.

Sabo la remercia et l'observa alors qu'elle pêcha d'autres lettres et journaux pour aller les déposer dans les boites aux lettres de ses voisins. Elle faisait aisément une tête de moins que lui, mais ses longues jambes la portaient rapidement d'une maison à l'autre. Ses pas étaient rythmés, ayant pour conséquence de faire rebondir sa masse de cheveux ébène chaque fois que son pied frappait le sol. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour auprès de sa bicyclette elle regarda Sabo d'un air intrigué.

« Je peux vous aider ? » questionna-t-elle, un sourcil noir arqué et un demi sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Sabo secoua la tête brusquement, sortant de sa rêverie. Il baissa la tête vers elle.

« Non… » murmura le jeune homme. « Non merci. »

Catia ria. « Vous êtes sûr ? Vous aviez l'ai perdu. »

« J'étais… Oui, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées. »

Sabo s'empressa de remettre les pieds sur terre. La jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui était belle, certes, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'emporter !

La demoiselle opina lentement du chef. « Très bien… dans ce cas je vais continuer avec ma tournée. »

Elle enfourcha son vélo et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de remettre son casque Sabo lui demanda : « Excusez-moi… Quel âge avez-vous ? »

La question lui trottait dans la tête dès qu'il l'avait vu, mais c'était sans arrières pensées, en toute innocence… N'est-ce pas ? C'est ce dont Sabo tentait de se convaincre.

« J'ai dix-neuf ans », répondit-elle sans hésitation. « Je suis étudiante en lettre, première année d'unif' », ajouta Catia. « Pourquoi cette question ? » Son sourire était malin.

« Je… » Sabo passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il laissa reposer dans son cou par la suite. « J'ai vingt-et-un ans, c'est un peu étrange de me faire vouvoyer. Aucun des facteurs qui passe par ici ne m'a vouvoyé en dix ans. »

« Je vois… » dit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. « Comment devrais-je t'appeler dans ce cas ? »

Il sourit. Sa capacité à le tutoyer sans hésitations l'amusait. « Sabo. »

« D'accord… À samedi dans ce cas… Sabo », salua-t-elle.

« À samedi… Catia. »

« Bonne année 1986 ! »

« Bonne année… »

Catia reposa son casque sur ses oreilles et reparti. Sabo cru l'entendre chanter « Mistral Gagnant » alors qu'elle tournait le coin. Un sourire rêveur resta figer sur son visage le reste de la journée.

Le numéro un des charts était : « Say You, Say Me » de Lionel Richie.


	2. Chapitre 2

_13 février 1986_

Sabo sourit en voyant la figure familière de Catia s'approcher, toujours dissimulée sous une épaisse veste et une écharpe de laine. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la demoiselle sauta en bas de son vélo et arrêta son walkman.

« Salut Sabo ! » dit-elle en montant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Salut~ » répondit le jeune homme, s'abaissant afin de lui faire la bise.

« Rien de spécial depuis samedi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bof pas vraiment. » Sabo prit le journal qu'elle lui tendait.

Il eut un sourire en coin et la regarda alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les maisons voisines, d'autres enveloppes et gazettes en main. Finalement, il baissa le regard et lu le titre du journal.

« Hé, on dirait que c'est officiel ! » indiqua Sabo avec excitation, rattrapant l'écart qui l'éloignait de la jeune femme.

Catia déposa une lettre dans une boite prévue à cet effet et se tourna brièvement vers le jeune homme. « Quoi donc ? »

« Le projet de tunnel sous la Manche a été paragraphé ! » expliqua-t-il.

Il vit les yeux de Catia s'ouvrir grand et la main qui déposait des enveloppes dans une boite aux lettres se figer. Les papiers tenaient en équilibre, à moitié rentrés. Et alors qu'elle semblait assimiler la nouvelle, Catia enfonça précipitamment les lettres dans la boite.

« Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! » demanda-t-elle, se positionnant à côté de Sabo afin de pouvoir lire sa gazette.

Le garçon pouffa. « Tu livres des journaux, mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de les lire ? » questionna-t-il moqueusement.

« Je préfère écouter les nouvelles à la radio », répondit-elle mielleusement.

Sabo avait appris quelques petites choses au sujet de la jeune femme au cours des semaines. Cela incluait sa passion pour la musique, malgré le fait qu'elle ne jouait d'aucun instrument. Elle lui avait une fois révélé que si l'opportunité se présentait à elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à apprendre à jouer de la basse. Le jour où elle apprit que Sabo jouait de trois instruments était également le jour où elle jura de l'épouser.

Mais ses connaissances sur la jeune femme incluaient également son manque d'enthousiasme peu dissimuler lorsqu'il était question de la presse papier.

Elle soupira. « T'imagines ? » dit-elle, ignorant l'échange qui venait de se produire. « Dans quelques années on pourra prendre le train pour aller au Royaume-Uni ! On passera sous l'eau avec le train ! »

« Ouais », ajouta Sabo, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, rêvant déjà lui aussi aux possibilités que ce tunnel offrirait.

« Oh, je rêve tellement d'aller en Angleterre ! » annonça Catia en enfonçant d'autres enveloppes dans une boite aux lettres. « Être dans le pays de Shakespeare, Queen, la reine ! » Elle sourit. « Boire un thé à côté de la Tamise… ça serait cool », fini-t-elle rêveuse.

Sabo ne pu que la rejoindre dans sa rêverie. Il avait depuis longtemps déjà une fascination pour la Grande-Bretagne, il ne comprenait Catia que trop bien.

Leur passion commune pour le pays d'outre-manche se figea dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« J'adorerai voir la princesse Diana… ou un concert d'Elton John peut-être ? » poursuivi Sabo.

Catia était radieuse et ses yeux brillaient à l'image qu'ils venaient de peindre. La demoiselle sautillait presque en retournant jusqu'à sa bicyclette, ses boucles rebondissant plus que d'ordinaire.

« Bon… faut que j'y retourne », annonça la jeune femme, enfilant ses gants.

« Ça glisse pas trop au moins avec la neige ? » demanda Sabo, inquiet en observant la rue.

La France toute entière avait été touchée par une vague de froid. La neige était tombée en masses et même si les régions du sud en avaient le plus souffert, ils n'étaient pas en reste.

Catia haussa les épaules. « Un peu, mais on fait avec hein ! Cela-dit crois-moi que je vais boire un deuxième café après ma tournée ! »

Elle posa déjà son casque sur ses oreilles. « Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes ? » demanda le jeune homme, tentant de la retenir un peu plus longtemps. Catia sorti son walkman de sa poche et en retira la cassette. Sabo l'observa et vit qu'elle était décorée d'une écriture ronde, qu'il devina être la sienne. Il lu les titres « Everyobody Wants To Rule… », « Beat It », « Sweet Dreams », « Karma… », « Another One Bites… » et « Love Will Tear… ». Il eut un sourire en coin et lui tendit. « Très bon choix ! »

« Garde la », rétorqua Catia. « C'est pas comme si je manquais de cassettes ! » Et comme preuve, elle enfonça une autre mixtape dans le walkman. « À samedi, Sabo. »

« À samedi, Catia. »

Elle enfourcha son vélo, démarra la cassette dans le lecteur et s'en alla lentement, son écharpe volant derrière elle. Sabo resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue derrière le coin malgré le froid.

Le numéro un des charts était : « How Will I Know » de Whitney Houston.


	3. Chapitre 3

_20 mars 1986_

L'hiver semblait décidé à rester aussi longtemps que possible. Le froid persistant avait poussé Sabo à attendre la factrice emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et les mains bien à l'abri dans les poches de sa veste.

Il l'aperçu enfin au bout de la rue, elle aussi se protégeant autant que possible du givre. Une écharpe jaune lui couvrait la moitié du visage et volait derrière elle.

« Salut », annonça-t-elle essoufflée en arrivant. « Et bon anniversaire ! » Sabo n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras.

Le jeune homme dû rire, mais il accepta le câlin avec plaisir. Il posa sa main sur les boucles de Catia, ses bras à elle de part et d'autre de son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, ne se plaignant pas le moins du monde de l'échange de chaleur humaine au milieu de cette banquise que l'on nommait la France. Finalement Catia se détacha du jeune homme et parti pêcher le courrier dans son panier.

« Quelque chose de prévu pour fêter ça ? » questionna-t-elle en cherchant après les lettres.

« Euh… À ce propos… est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma… ce soir ? » Sabo eut un léger rire nerveux et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Catia sourit en regardant son sac. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« « Stand By Me » ? J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien. »

La demoiselle releva la tête et s'approcha de Sabo, lui tendant un paquet de papiers. « Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Sabo l'entendit respirer profondément avant de se retourner vers son vélo. « J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ça va hein ! » ricana le jeune homme. Catia lui offrit un sourire railleur et attrapa le courrier de ses voisins.

« Je me demande juste… » commença-t-elle en marchant vers la maison suivante, Sabo à ses côtés, « si j'avais dit non, t'avais quelque chose de prévu pour ton anniversaire ? »

Sabo se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux. « Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, si, j'aurais pu y aller avec des amis ou mes frères, mais je préférai y aller avec toi. »

Il crut voir les joues de Catia se colorer de rose, mais le froid y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose. En revanche, ce dont il était sûr était le sourire qu'elle se forçait de retenir. « Merci », dit-elle de sa plus petite voix.

Elle enfonça un dernier journal dans une boite aux lettres et retourna près de son vélo, le pas léger.

« Sabo », commença-t-elle, « j'ai un cadeau pour toi en fait. C'est pas grand-chose mais… » Catia sorti quelque chose d'une poche intérieur de sa veste et le tendit au jeune homme. Elle s'empressa de refermer son manteau et observa Sabo d'un air enthousiaste, mais incertain, mordillant une lèvre déjà abimée.

Sabo abaissa le regard sur le présent : une paire de gants marron. Il sourit et enfila le gauche. L'intérieur était fait d'une matière douce et chaude.

Relevant le regard vers la demoiselle, il la remercia, mit le second gant et s'avança pour enlacer Catia une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, le parfum du shampooing de Catia omniprésent. « Merci », dit-il une fois de plus.

Sabo pouvait sentir la jeune femme sourire et se résolu éventuellement à s'écarter.

Catia prit une grande inspiration et, opinant du chef, déclara qu'elle devait poursuivre sa tournée.

« On se voit ce soir alors ? » demanda-t-elle en confirmation.

« Oui… Si je passe te prendre à dix-huit heures chez toi ça te va ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger ensemble avant la séance ? » proposa Sabo.

Catia eut un sourire que le jeune homme n'aurait su qualifier que de timide. « La rendant encore plus craquante qu'à l'ordinaire », s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même.

« Ce serait avec plaisir ! » répondit-elle.

« À ce soir… »

« À ce soir… »

Le numéro un des charts était : « These Dreams » de Heart.


End file.
